Photography
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [Golden Pair]. En las sombras de la noche, he decidido que no voy a perderte...


--------------------------------

4:30 AM

El sonido del reloj no dejaba que mis propios sentidos se calmasen, en realidad no podía relajarme, aun me sentía muy tenso por todo lo que estaba pasando, o más bien lo que acababa de pasar en el día, definitivamente nada podía ir peor entre nosotros, y si algo podía ser peor, no quería vivirlo, demasiado dolor.

Mis esmeraldas fueron descubiertas por mis párpados y todo lo vi oscuro por un momento y poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a la casi nula iluminación que se filtraba por las cortinas de mi recamara.

Me coloqué el antebrazo en mi frente y sin cerrar los ojos, dejé salir un enorme suspiro intentando así sacar toda la tensión que traía de todo el día tan pesado y asfixiante que había tenido.

Me levanté de la cama en un solo movimiento para apoyar ambas manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo sobre el suave colchón de mi cama, después de eso, entrecerré mis ojos para ver la alfombra que se notaba negra entre la oscuridad, sonreí de forma triste y me levanté de la cama para caminar a la ventana.

Tome con mi mano la tela de la cortina para hacerla a un lado y vi hacia fuera de mi recamara, la vida nocturna de donde estaba viviendo, era tranquilo y solo alguna que otra luz proveniente de los automóviles se veían de vez en cuando pasar, iluminando de cierta forma y momentáneamente mi rostro y mi habitación.

Dejé la cortina con un suspiro para darme la vuelta y salir de mi cuarto para ir a la cocina, necesitaba tomar algo, ya sea agua, leche, refresco, lo que sea, necesitaba humedecer mi garganta que la sentía seca y a la vez con un enorme nudo que desde hace una semana traía, exactamente desde que había comenzado todo esto.

Bajé las escaleras para llegar a la dichosa cocina y abrir el refrigerador, encontrando una lata de gaseosa, la tomé y la abrí sentándome en una de las sillas de la mesa del desayunador de la cocina.

Con un suspiro dejé caer mi frente en la mesa y aun sosteniendo la lata, la apreté suavemente para no dañar la superficie.

Después me levanté para ver hacia la nada.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?... –susurré mientras que llevaba la lata hacia mis labios, degustando el sabor dulce del refresco y la fuerza del gas en mi garganta, diluyendo un poco el nudo en la garganta.

Después de eso, apreté los ojos, me levanté y apagando la luz, salí de la cocina para ir a mi recamara nuevamente con pasos lentos, acompasados, suaves... tristes... como si fuera un ente caminando entre mi propia casa.

Suspire al cerrar la puerta y recargarme en ella, deslizándome hacia abajo quedando sentado contra ella, miré hacia el techo blanco que había en mi habitación, el tirol que se veía impecablemente perfecto a comparación de mi vida.

Cerré los ojos y me terminé lo que quedaba de la gaseosa para dejar la lata a mi lado y dejar caer mi cabeza hacia el frente.

-... Eiji... – susurré mientras que ahora comenzaba a dejar salir mi llanto libremente, y es que dolía tanto lo que estaba sucediendo.

Desde hace una semana que solo no la pasamos peleando por cualquier cosa, a veces no nos soportamos, a veces ni siquiera podemos vernos a los ojos por que los de él comienzan a brillar de una manera loca, desenfrenada... y me da miedo.

Quizá eso sea lo que me impide estar a su lado plenamente... el miedo que a veces me dan sus pupilas azules.

Sonreí tristemente aun con la cabeza gacha cuando recordé aquel invierno que pasamos juntos en las montañas, solos, los dos... habíamos ido de vacaciones invernales nosotros dos, por que el equipo iba a ir todos en conjunto pero nos separamos en las cabañas para quedar en parejas.

Era lógico que la Pareja de Oro más famosa de todas, quedara junta, cierto?

Esas dos semanas fueron las mejores de mi vida, ahí pude declarar lo que sentía a Eiji y él me había dicho que también me correspondía, pasamos los días más divertidos y melosos que nunca, las noches más candentes... le hice el amor unas diez veces si no es que hasta más.

Fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

Pro todo cambió desde que volvimos de aquel viaje... todo se fue por la borda del barco que creamos juntos con nuestro amor y nuestra confianza.

La pareja de oro se rompió, y es que acaso no podremos salir de esta, como siempre lo hacíamos, sonriéndonos mutuamente y todo volvía a la normalidad.

-... parece que eso no funcionará ahora... – dije frunciendo el ceño para después de eso sentir mis lagrimas correr por mis mejillas... después logré ver como algo brillo a mi lado, era el cristal del portarretrato que tenia sobre el buró al lado de mi cama.

Me giré para tomarlo y atraerlo hacia mi, aunque la luz era tenue, podía ver claramente la imagen dentro del cristal del portarretrato, éramos exactamente Eiji y yo en esas vacaciones de invierno, estábamos abrazados, él sonrojado y yo recuerdo que le tomé de la cintura, le miraba enamorado..

Momoshiro, recuerdo que tomo la bufanda de Eiji y la colocó en los dos cuellos, atándonos según él para que nadie nos separara jamás... y nos tomo la fotografía.

Recuerdo que después nos dimos el beso más tierno de todas esas vacaciones, y nos perdimos en nuestra cabaña hasta el día siguiente.

Recuerdo todo eso con una sonrisa y es que es el mejor recuerdo que tengo de cuando estábamos juntos, de cuando éramos felices uno al lado del otro... de cuando seguíamos siendo el Dúo de Oro.

-El dúo de oro... – dije susurrando para abrazar el portarretrato y acurrucarme en la puerta de mi habitación y comencé a dejarme vencer por el sueño, pensando que mañana mismo iba a aclarar las cosas con Eiji, lo necesitaba a mi lado... lo amaba tanto...


End file.
